Rito's Romances
by RaexxBB
Summary: Rito leaves every woman wants more... So, what should he do to only have one girlfriend. Read to find out. Rated M for like every chapter. LOL! ;D Hope you enjoy.
1. Rito Romances

**Rito Romance; Chapter1: Lady's Man  
><strong>

_"So, what am I doing?" Rito asked as he sat down beside me._

_"You're standing in the hall watching a pervert at this time." I grinned knowing what he was thinking._

_"W-Wait! I am the pervert or I'm watching one..." His eye narrowed at me as my grin grow into a smirk._

_"Just let me type and you'll find out. GOSH! So picky..." *Glare, glare, glare...  
><em>

_"Stop glaring at me and write. GOSH! I don't even see why you're the one glaring. That should be me. Please, just stop me from looking at a pervert. You'll make me sound like one." My smirk grow bigger. "Why's your grin growing bigger. WAIT! I don't want to know. Just type."  
><em>

_"Shut up and I will." Silences... grin. "Now I'll write."_

_"Good."_

_Points finger at him and yells, "I said silences. Do you know what that means? Gosh, what's the male creation coming to these days..." I roll my eyes and just as my fingers touch the keyboard._

_"The male creation is awesome." He yelled back at me for my reply._

_"I thought I told you to shut up so I could write." *Glare, glare, glare..._

_"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry." *Lowers head in quiet shame._

_"Now, watch as my fingers work their magic."  
><em>

* * *

><p>I watched as our pervert principal made his way into his offense. Then I heard it, her scream it was getting closer. Should I ran, no. Stand and let her tackle you to the ground. I grinned as I knew her feet had already left the floor, and yet she was all the way across the hall from me. You ask, how does this work... I don't really know, but it does.<p>

Lala came into my arms as I saw Yui and Haruna walk into the hall. _Worst timing ever_... Someone came at me from the back after Lala was through with smothering me. It was Ren, _why did you have to be a girl today?_

I think I'd rather have been being chased down by the assassin, Yami. Why? Why did I go and think that? Now she'll most likely show too... _DAMN! _I hope she doesn't show up.

I stood there letting the to girl fight over me until the bell rang. A hand came onto my back as I start to walk into the class room. I turned around to see that it was Yui. My eyes went wide, _what had I done wrong this time?_ I slapped my forehead before she could or she said a word.

"R-Rito, I know that I've always been very mean and unfair, but I was curious if y-you'd g-going on a date with me t-tomorrow night?" I was shocked at her stuttered out question. My mouth hung open, closing quickly, and then I gave her a cool nodded and walked away into the classroom. _Why had she asked me out? Was it a test that she'd created? DAMN!_

As I sat in class a note fell onto my desk I unfolded it and read. It was from Haruna... She wanted to go on a date too! But wait, tonight. After we get out of school...? _What's their game?_ I started to write and say I could. It's not like anything could happen on just one date, but wait Lala would want to see me tonight... What about after school?

Haruna turned after reading my write back and gave me a thumbs up. I grinned, _why did all the girls at school want to date me right now?_

After class Haruna ran up to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me away to the outside world. When we got some where that she wanted to be we stopped.

"So, what did you have in mind that we'd do?" I asked as she looked up at me with her purple eyes. She gave me a quick scowl and I knew right away what she wanted from me. It was one of our deals... Just like with Lala, but Haruna didn't know about Lala or any of the other girls I might play with every now and then. "W-W-Why me?" I blushed, I really didn't want to screw the girl that I had a crush on for some reason. _Why not? I don't know... Damn. I'm a wimp._

"I know that you're engaged, and most likely know longer a virgin like me, b-b-but I really want you to be my first." She looked up at me with pleading eyes. I heard a whimper come from her, and I knew she then really need it bad.

"Fine, fine... I guess, but where? It's not like there's really a place..." My words trailed off as I saw a devilish grin grow across the girl's face that I'd always secretly had a crush on, but now was over. "You know a place I take it." She nodded and grabbed my hand again to run.

We walked into a building and sat on a bed that was there. Her lips were soon pressed against mine gently, her arms wrapped around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, slowly running one hand up and down her back. She wrapped her arms around me tighter, pulling me closer. I loved the way it felt to touch her, to kiss her lips, to run my hands over places that I wished I could have when I had a crush on her.

One hand ran down her side, while the other was intertwined in her hair. Her hands ran achingly slow up and down my chest, each touch leaving a burning sensation behind. Our lips moved so slowly, maybe we were just moving way too slow. It was as if she could read my mind, because at that moment, her lips moved slightly faster, her hands making their way toward the hem of my shirt. Her hands pulled it up, as we departed only for a second 'til the shirt was over my head. It was forgotten as soon as it was out of the way, flung somewhere I wouldn't find out until later.

I moved my lips slowly, making her slow down, if we were going to do it, we were going to have to take it slow, no matter what. My hands reached down to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up achingly slow. I could tell she was getting just a bit desperate with my slow actions. Her lips moved slow now, coming to her senses. Good.

Her hands ran down my chest, toward my belt, undoing it slowly. Her actions killed me, literally. It was slow, yet thats what I asked for. The belt was soon gone too, along with my shirt. I pulled apart from her, slipping her skirt and bra off of her, admiring her body that I've longed for so long. I returned to her lips and ran my fingers slowly down her stomach, letting them settle on her panties. She moaned softly into my mouth, loving her reaction. I loved what I did to her.

Her hands undid my jeans quickly enough to catch me off guard. I hadn't noticed until they were bunched up halfway down my thighs. I slid them to my feet, kicking them off, flinging them off to the side. My whole body pulsated, just like it was the first time for me all over again. But it wasn't. I knew what I was doing, and I was aware of things now. Not like before. I pulled at her underwear very slowly, making her just a bit antsy. Her hands settled on my chest, kissing my lips slowly, tracing her tongue on my lip for a few seconds. I slid her underwear down her legs ever so slowly, teasing her. She wiggled out of them, kicking them to the side. Forgotten now. Our lips returned to each other, as my kiss slowed down again.

She sighed into the kiss, making me smile. I wanted this for so long. I couldn't believe that I made that mistake of not going after her before. I hoped this wouldn't be all. This couldn't be the end. Just touch and go. It had to be so much more. My hands wrapped around the waist. Soon enough, my boxers joined in along with the rest of the clothes. This was it. This was our moment. I hesitated, as I positioned myself on top of her. I looked at her, as she nodded. I lowered myself into her slowly, my heart beating 500 beat per second. I brought my lips against hers as she pulled me closer, her lips moving slowly. I let myself stay in her for a moment, before I slid out and thrust into her. I intertwined our fingers together, my lips moving slowly, wanting to enjoy every second of it.

Our kisses and my thrusts were slow, as she met her hips against mine each time. Her moans and my groans were swallowed up by each other, our mouths never parting. We reached our peak together, as she cried into my mouth. Tears spilled out of her eyes, but I had no idea why. I parted our lips, yet still they were touching. Her lips rubbed against mine as she spoke. "I love you, Rito." My eyes widened in shock, but I didn't responded because I didn't love her back. Someone else had caught my eye a time ago now.

I grinned at remembering her blond hairing running through my fingers as we'd made love that one time. Then after that she disappeared. I hadn't seen her since... _DAMN! Yami, why did you do that to me?_

As I left my dirty slut back in her hide out I walked home. A little tired from my play time with Haruna, but I knew Lala would be happy with whatever I gave her. The bad part about me having sex with so many different women at once is that we never use safety and that's what I'm afraid of.

I walked in and went up to my room to see a naked Lala straddled out on my bed. I grinned, more play time. My penis got too much pleasure out of this sometimes, but I didn't care. I walked over closer to the naked girl on my bed. As I stripped myself of all my clothing and sat down beside her. My hands went to her boobs and start groping them. She moaned with pleasure at my touching skill. I listened to her moans enjoying them greatly as I got harder.

Which she got tired of. So, she pushed me down on my bed and her lips went down to my dick. I knew what was coming. Her tongue came out of her mouth and picked me up and I went into her mouth. as she sucked on me I got harder and harder. I made a sexy growl at her playfulness actions with my penis in her mouth.

After she played with me I pushed her down on my bed and thrust myself into her. She moaned as I went fast at first then slowed. I felt her get tight as I started to go faster again. "R-R-RITO!" She screamed as her organism came right when my seed shot into her. I fell down beside her. If Haruna and I didn't do it fast then Lala and I did.

I locked my arms around Lala and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"The end." Hehehe... "Rito, what did you think?"<em>

_"You made me sound like a perverted dick head! That's what I think, but I guess it wasn't that bad."  
><em>

_"DID YOU JUST DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID?" I screamed at him._

_"Ummmmm...?" He looked confused, then stuttered out, "W-W-What did I d-d-do?" He shivered as I scowled at him._

_"I make you the main character in my story, and you go and roll your little eyes at me. NO! I don't think so. Get out!"_

_"Wait! What about telling them we'll post again soon?" _

_"That's for me to say. NOT YOU! Now leave. And it's I'll post again soon thank you very much." I turned away. "Ugh! BAKA!" *Slap on his face! "Thanks for reading. I'll post again soon. Bye." *Smile... Glares at Rito..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_**Review and tell me what you think of the first chapter. It was just all I could think of. So, hope you enjoyed it, and the little author writing it and fighting with Rito through out it. LOL! Tell me what you think and if I should continue it. Thanks for reading. :)**  
><em>


	2. Rito's Date

**Rito Romance; Chapter2: Date...s  
><strong>

_I sat down about to type when I noticed something was missing or was it someone... Rito._

_"RITO! Where the hell are you? Dumbass? Damn... Okay then I guess I start writing without you to throw in your little ideas." I grinned just knowing that he'd come out if I did that. "Okay. I'm going to start!"_

_"WAIT!" He fell out of my closet with Yami. _

_"What the hell are you two doing in my fucking closet? Dumbass, was this your idea? I know Yami isn't dumb. So, it would have to be your's. That is right, right, Yami?"_

_"W-W-Well, w-we were..." Her words trailed off as a blush crept across her face. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to my computer._

_"Well, if you two are done stinking your tongues down each others throat in my closet then I'm going to start writing. If that's okay? Rito...? Ritoooooo...? RITO! What the hell are you staring at?" I'd crossed my arms over my chest._

_"N-Nothing." He blushed at be caught in the act of staring. "L-Let us post now. Write..." He looked at me as I glared at him._

_"I P-O-S-T! POST! NOT YOU!" *Glare, glare, glare... "Whatever... Shut up so I can think about how your day needs to start." I looked over at him. "Today you've got your date with Yui in the story. So, I think I'll start it off like this." I began to type...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rito's pov<strong>

I looked around not wanting Haruna to see me. I'd had sex twice yesterday and just thinking about it made me shiver. Why? I didn't know... I had sex again and again these days. I was know longer afraid of them thanks to Lala.

As I walked down the halls, glancing around to make sure Haruna wasn't around, I made my way to Yui. I wanted to speak with her about our date tonight. Maybe I shouldn't go out with her. I mean, she's like the scariest person in this school. DAMN! I can't be afraid of her. So, Rito, just walk up to her and say hello.

And that's what I did. Yui smiled at me as I said my hello.

"Yes? What do you wish to talk about, Rito? UGH! Why did she go and say it so firmly, and WHY? Of all things, WHY! Did she have to have her friends with her?

"W-Well, I want to talk to you alone... If that's okay?" I glanced over at her friend who were all staring at us. I scratched the back of my head hoping, NO, praising she wouldn't ask why. "Just for minute if you will." I gave her a charming smile.

"Okay, Rito." She leaked her arm in mine. I heard her friends giggle behind us as we walked away.

We got up to the roof, the hang out place where nobody was that the moment, and I turned to her and smiled. "Well, Yui, I wanted to talk to you about our date tonight. You see-" I was interrupted by her kissing my cheek. I blushed and looked around.

"Continue... Sorry..." I saw that there was a blush on her face. I grinned, maybe I did want to go out with her.

"Well, Yui, you see I just didn't know what you wanted to do on our date tonight is all." She smiled and looked up at me with joy in her eyes.

"We could eat at my place. My parents would love meeting you." Her voice so cheerful. I smiled at her cheerfulness. "Well, I'm glad we could have this talk Rito, bit if we don't get to class then we're going to be late." She grabbed my hand and we started to run to class together.

As we walked in everyone looked up and saw Yui and I walk in together. I saw a small blush creep across Yui's face, but she yelled at them telling them we'd just been talking and to get back to work. I smiled, that was just the way Yui was, and we had just been talking and maybe doing a little running, but still. I walked over to my seat and stared into space as the teacher chattered on and on about something when most likely nobody was even listening.

I walked out of class after it ended and over to my locker. A hand came onto my back and I turned around, Saki.

"So, Rito, how are things going with Lala and you?" She had this look in her eyes, lust. _DAMN!_

"W-Well..." I looked around. Tonight all I wanted was a date then to go home to Lala. Not twice as much sex as normal. "Saki, how are you?" I glanced at her then away.

"Good, but I could be better. If this weekend you came over to my place for the whole week." She smiled devilishly at me. I blushed at the way she was so up front with me, and I quickly tried to think of a reason I couldn't... but then again why not? Why couldn't I? It's not like Lala will care.

"I'll about." That's what came out of my mouth, and then I walked away as fast as I could.

When I walked back into the house I ran up to my room to change real quick. I'd called and got Yui and I a table at a very fancy restaurant and I wanted to look my best for her. Why? I didn't know, but I didn't want to look like my normal self for her. She knew to wear a very pretty dress. That was all I told her about my plans for us tonight. I put on my suit. Just black with a white cuff leak shirt. I smiled at myself in the mirror. As I was walking out of the house I saw Ryouko and Zastin talking on the couch.

Ryouko looked up at me. "Wow. Where are you going tonight Rito? You look way to hot to just being going to the movies." She chuckled and walked over to me and ran her fingers over my outfit.

"No where. Just out with a friend." I smiled at her. "So, what are you doing over here any way?" I questioned, not seeing why I shouldn't.

"W-Well, Zastin, wanted to talk to me." She pointed her finger at Zastin.

"Yeah, okay." I walked out the door and over to Yui's place.

As I rang the doorbell, the door opened, and there stood a beautiful young woman, Yui. She wore an easy, feminine halter dress with a modern twist. Front strap loops through center front keyhole to create shirring at the bodice. Strap twist at center back. Shirred empire waist accentuates the flattering silhouette. Gathering below waist seam. 22" skirt length from waist course because I'm a guy I didn't know all of that. I just knew she looked beautiful.

"Wow. You look..." My words trailed off as my eyes ran over her body again.

She blushed at my silences. "Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." She giggled and leaked arms with me and we walked to the restaurant.

"Wow. You got us a table here. O... My... GOSH!" She squealed with excitement.

"I know you better then you think." She looked over at me and I grinned with pleasure. I walked over to stand with the person behind it. "Rito, table for two." The woman ran you finger up and down the list in search of his name.

"Yes, here you are. Rito, table for two. This way please." The woman, who's name tag said: Lisa, showed us our table and I pulled out Yui's chair and she sat in it.

"So, Rito, why are you doing all of this? Is it just because this is our first date?" I scratched the back of my head not really knowing why I was doing all of this.

A woman walked up who's name tag read, Risa, Haruna's best friend.

She looked at us both. "Oh, are you two on a date? Uh, Yui, not you too... Well, what would y'all like to drink?" I looked down at my menu.

Yui answered first, "Water, and I think I'm also ready to order as well." Her eyes looked as if they were running all over the menu. "I think I want your pickled green strawberries and bison Carpathian to eat. Thank you." She gave her menu to Risa then looked at me.

"Oh! I think I would like your double cheeseburger and to drink Dr. Pepper." I handed Risa my menu as well.

"Okay. Got it. It will be right out. Here keep one of the menus just in case you want desert. They've got some of the best here." She walked away and into the back.

"Well, this is a little awkward now." I heard Yui mumble. My hand placed itself over her's. She looked up with a blush creeping across her face.

"No, nothing is ever awkward in the world unless you want it be." Her face reddened at his words.

Their food came out and they were laughing and talking and just having a good old time. Until it was time to go. I picked up the check and looked at it. $60.08 is what it read. He looked at everything to make sure they'd added it up right. They had. He took out his wallet, looking into it only having about $50.08. Well, this was perfect.

He looked at her then remembered something. Looking back into his wallet. He saw it, the idiom that would fix it all, a credit card. Pulling it out he slid it into the check book.

They walked out of the restaurant after paying and to the park.

"Wow. You know Rito. I wouldn't have seen this lovely evening coming from a guy like you." Yui said and smiled at me.

"Well, thank you. I enjoyed myself." I smiled over at her.

"Look, Rito, I know you're seeing other girls." I turned to her in shock. "I understand. You're just trying to find the right girl, and I also know that you've slept with most of the girls you've gone on dates with, but you could have told me these things. I'm more understanding then you think." She smiled at me. "I think I'll be going now." She turned to walk away, but I stopped her.

"Yui, please don't go." I turned her back to me and pulled her in. She felt the warmth coming from my breath as I felt her breath on my lips. "Please, let me ex-" I was interrupted by her lips being pressed up against mine. I saw her eyelids flutter close. Her arms came around my neck, and my pulled her closer as they wrapped around her waist.

* * *

><p><em>"There." I grinned devilish. "That's all I'll write for now." <em>

_"What? You're just going to leave everyone hanging like that?" I nodded. "Why are you grinning so wildly right now? WAIT! I don't want to know your evil little plots. I'll wait until next time we post."_

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! I post... I POST! NOT YOU!" Rito was now shivering in his chair. "Now, wait... Did Yami leave already? Huh... I thought we were going to all have lunch together. I was even cooking my breakfast for diner that I make so well. But whatever... Come on Rito, I'm going to just whip up something on." I smiled and pulled him along. "Hope you enjoyed. See ya next time when I post."_

*Couch, couch... "We post..."

"What did you just say? Rito, you know not to say that. NO FOOD FOR YOU!"

"NO! I'm so hungry..." *Sad face...

*Glare, glare, glare... "The End of Chapter 2. BYE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_**Review and tell me what you think of the chapters. It was just all I could think of. So, hope you enjoyed it, and the little author writing it and fighting with Rito through out it. LOL! Tell me what you think and if I should continue it. Thanks for reading. :)**  
><em>


	3. Finishing it!

**Rito Romance; Chapter3: The End**

_"It's time!" I looked around. That annoying worm was missing. "RITO! Where are you? I'm about to start the damn story. I don't care if you're here or not!" I looked around. "UGH! Whatever."_

_Yami walked into the room. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you. He's not coming today. He really just didn't want you to yell at him." She sat down beside me. I glared... "What? That's what he said." I continued to glare, and then held out my hand for her to hand me what I wanted. "What?"_

_"Give me your phone."_

_"Why don't you use yours?"_

_"He wouldn't pick up if I used mine. He run to the phone if it were you calling. I know, I've seen it happen before. Now... Give me your phone."_

_"Okay here." *Hands phone._

_*Takes it and sends text. "Thank you. He'll be here in know time."_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rito sat after the last two days he'd had. What had he done... Fallen in love, had sex, and even more sex... That's just great, this didn't make him look like a jerk. Just going around sleeping with every girl that walked by. What in the world was he thinking? He needed just one woman. That's it! ONE! So, he'd find the perfect one. He'd find her... again...<p>

Where could she have gone? Was his only question. He didn't know what to do or who to ask about her... Ever since she left he'd knew he'd been acting differently, but that was just what she did to him. Just thinking her name or about her made him get crazy happy.

He walked into the school building and he knew all the girls he'd been fucking around with were all staring at him. He'd become a big jerk. Which he guessed some people would say was a man. He started to walk faster, not really wanting to look at anyone, all he really wanted was her. He got into the classroom and it was empty. The door slammed shut behind him, and he turned around. His eyes widened at who he saw, Yami...

"Hey, Babe." She said it with a grin growing across her face, and I had to say I was getting really excited. "So, you've been busy making some new _friends_ I see. I thought I was your only one." She came closer and I saw the hurts in her eyes.

"Yami, I didn't know... I didn't know if you'd be coming back or not." We stared at each other for a moment. "I'm sorry. If I could undo what I've done... I would right away."

"That's okay. I still love you, but you have to face up to all the girls and tell them what you've done before I can be your's. I love you and if I can't trust you. Sorry. Just tell them what you've been doing. Tell everyone and then I'll come out and we can be us." She sounded so hopeful.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you." She smiled at me and I grinned. Our lips met and we kissed. It felt great to kiss her again and to run my hand along her body, to smell her scent and breath it in. It made me smiled and feel so happy.

She stepped back away from me and waved goodbye. She was gone in a flash. I was going to miss her, but I knew the way to get her back.

* * *

><p><em>"Well, there you are for now." I leaned away from my computer and looked at Rito and Yami.<em>

_"That was too short! You've got to type more." Rito whaled. _

_I rolled my eyes, "fine. How do you feel about singing?"_

_"Ummmm... Why?" _

_"Never mind. Here we go lets start this baby up again." I grinned and pushed my fingers onto the keys._

* * *

><p>I walked out into the halls of the school and pulled out my ipod's mikes. I set it on loud and stood in front of the crowd coming around me. It started to play the song Apologize by Timbaland &amp; OneRepublic, but just the music was playing. I tapped my foot to the beat and looked around. I started to mumble the lyrics. I'd sing what I knew.<p>

"It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<br>I'd take another chance, take a fall

As I sang lyrics the women I'd been messing around with screamed. I wasn't happy, but I was making the guys pretty pissed off with me.  
>Take a shot for you<br>And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
>But it's nothin new<br>I loved you with a fire red-  
>Now it's turning blue, and you say...<br>"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
>But I'm afraid... "<p>

As the song came to an end and I spoke the last words I looked up and looked straight at everyone. I thought about what I was going to do next, nodded, and then spoke. "I'm sorry to every women in this crowd."

They all just stood there and stared. "I've been screwing around with more of you then you think and I'm soryy." I could see the fire in all of the guys eyes come up again. They were so jealous of me, but they shouldn't be. "I've fallen in love. So, I wanted to to tell you all... I'm sorry for what I've done to any of you. If I hurt you. I'm sorry, and hell I know that just saying this isn't good because it doesn't change what I've done. Thank you for your time."

I walked away from the group of students and down the hall. With a flash Yami was at my side.

"I didn't say you had to make it the public."

"I know, but I wanted to." I took her hand and walked out of the building with my true love.

As we got back to my place I took her up stairs and we kissed and kissed for hours. It felt so good to have her in my arms again. I loved her and she knew that.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Yami asked as our kiss broke.

"I want to leave this place and go." I leaned up and looked at her. "Will you go with me?"

"Hell yeah I will. I just got you back. I ain't losin' you again." She took my hand and we kissed.

**_ !The End! _**

* * *

><p><em>"Well, that was the end of everything. They ran away together fighting demons and living happily ever after." I snickered and glanced at the two. "Well, seeing as this is the last seen of the story. I want to say, goodbye and I'll always hate Rito." <em>

_"HEY! Why do you hate me? What'd I do to you?"_

_I giggled, "you lived with you were born, but I guess if you weren't born then I wouldn't have made a best friend." I glanced at Yami. "NOW! I'm hungry. Lets go eat."_

_"You're always hungry."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing ma'am. I'm being quiet."_

_"BYE! I'll never post again because this story is finished." I yelled then glared at Rito._

_"B-B-BYE TOO!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_**Review and tell me what you think of the chapters. It was just all I could think of. So, hope you enjoyed it, and the little author writing it and fighting with Rito through out it. LOL! Tell me what you think and if I should continue it. Thanks for reading. :)**  
><em>


End file.
